vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
144143-survtailoroutfitter-drop-rateexp-problems
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Having a system that only works if you 'Farm the right mob', is a system that simply doesn't work. For bleeping sake people a 'Farm one or two specific critters that spawn in a certain zone' is not a functional crafting/economy model. It's what's called finding ways around a broken system. Are you honestly trying to tell everyone here that you think a system that works only if you kill a specific type of mob, on a specific map is functioning in any way what so ever for a crafting resource acquisition system? And for the most generic tier crafting resource there is for fricks sake! Edited October 19, 2015 by Tikigod | |} ---- See, i'd be fine with something like this if it was for something rare like a collectable pet or farming a hard to gather resource. Not the literal basic building block for a profession. | |} ---- ---- This doesn't really answer my question. | |} ---- True enough, but it still doesn't make things fun. For the profiteer, it's great. For people who want their time actually respected and want to level their craft for their own benefit that isn't monetary, this system is a complete failure. If people are complaining their stuff isn't making enough money, find another way to make money. It isn't fair that one specific section of the crafting professions have to go through a hell of scarcity to even compete with the end game stuff, it's like leveling from 1-50 all over again for just a crafting profession instead of it being something you can do on the side if you spend just ALITTLE time on it as you level. Your question: "Why do you say purples are dropping properly?" Because they are. Purple crafting mats should be rare as they are only needed to create purple gear, which is meant to require just a little bit of work to get. The drop rate feels just right for the work that you put into getting them. | |} ---- ---- Uh.. Your middle part isn't a question. You ARE misunderstanding things. Talents are NOT required to level up, therefore they're fine. Talents just make your crafting more specialized to you | |} ---- ---- ---- Resources do drop from the bags, and it does help. But with challenges being on a timer and having to be in the right zone and challenges spread out amongst the entire zones, this is a very, very inefficient and honestly worse off approach to getting materials needed for this. I have even gotten bags that didn't give me a single leather but a load of mats from other professions. | |} ---- A ) The middle part was context. You know, what allows you to properly answer a question? B ) What kind of a ridiculous logic is that? If you just want to level up, you can do it easily and *cupcake*the mats because you can do it with nothing buy common materials without doing a single quest. Of course, you, as a crafter, MUST have the talents. MUST. It is not an optional thing, it is mandatory, in fact, getting the full talents is the first priority any crafter should go for! Leveling is something that happens naturally, getting the talents is not. Which of the two do you think you should focus on first and foremost? Also, I disagree that challenges are inefficient. All my tests show it is faster to get the epic materials from the challenge bags than it is to get them from mobs. Edited October 21, 2015 by Timiniel | |} ---- But they're not required. Yes they're important, but this isn't a discussion about them. This about drop rates of said materials. Did you see the post? Did you see that it takes a ridiculously long time to gather the mats? With having literally 0 farm and being at the whim of the commodity exchange, leveling from t3 to t4 costs 7p worth of mats. 6 of that, minimum, is from just buy the t3 leather. And going from t4 to t5 would cost even more because of how much more you'd need to craft as the price doesn't go down much despite having so much more supply on the exchange. If you want to argue about purple mats, start another thread. I want a fix to the basic building block of the entire profession, not the entire system. (yet) | |} ---- ---- ---- This does not look like a good idea. Drop rates are drop rates, level shouldn't really influence that, unless you want to make the process even more complex than it is and want to make crafting while leveling much worse. This is a bad idea. Crafting tools should be somewhat consistent among all professions, we shouldn't make some work different from others. This is not the solution. Why? Are you aware that the salvages of old are the drops of today? They simply replaced the method. What do you plan to gain from this? Having to go through extra trouble to get the exact same amount of materials? I think not. | |} ---- Thanks for actually going out and doing an hours worth of farm time. The amount of time it takes to farm leather/cloth is absolutely unfair compared to any other gathering profession. Even just this data is proof enough of that. | |} ---- ---- ---- Are you sure you are killing humanoid mobs? I have a totally difference experience from you... | |} ---- ---- I'm subbed. It doesnt matter. The time difference to gather mats between ores and leather/cloth is so unfair it's almost a joke. I'd be laughing if it wasn't so bad, even with subbing. | |} ---- ---- ----